Star Digimon: The second story.
by Worldwalker Pure
Summary: Okay, this is along the lines of 'What if Tai and Koromon hadn't gone to the real world after the fight with Etemon?' type thing. Enjoy! Star Ocean/Digimon crossover.


  
  
"Huh? What's that?"  
  
The brown-haired man in the navy blue robe started heading in the direction of the loud sound. If anyone was observing him, (which no one was) they would have come to a conclusion rather quickly: He would be utterly forgettable if it weren't for two things.  
  
One of the reasons was attached to his right shoulder. The other was attached to his left. Two large dragon heads, one red, one blue. They were currently bombarding him with telepathic suggestions. ::Hey, Ashton, if it's dead, can we eat it?::  
  
"Ururun, we don't know if it's dead, we don't know if it's food, and we don't know if it's anything other than a loud noise." said the human, Ashton, irritably.  
  
::I don't care! I'm hungry!::  
  
::Can you stop thinking about food and fighting for just three minutes, Ururun?::  
  
::No!::  
  
Ashton interrupted. "Gyoro, don't try to reason with him. You know it's impossible."  
  
::True.::  
  
Ashton couldn't tell who said that, and didn't ask. He just continued on. Two minutes later, he reached the site of the loud noise. What he saw there defied explanation.  
  
A young boy, wearing blue clothing of a strange nature. He had impossibly spiked hair and he was wearing goggles. And next to him was a...thing. It had large brown eyes, floppy long ears, and nothing in the way of arms or legs. It saw him first. It gaped at him.  
  
Ashton was the first to speak. After taking in the strange kid in the *Alien Raiments*, he groaned aloud, "Oh lord, not again."  
  
The kid whirled around. "Huh? Hey! Who are you?"  
  
"My name is Ashton Anchors. The two dragons are Gyoro and Ururun. Now, WHO are YOU?"  
  
The boy stammered out, "I-I'm Taichi Kamiya. This is Koromon. Where are we?"  
  
"Well, you're on Expel."  
  
"Expel?"  
  
Ashton sighed. "Oh, lord... Listen, kid, it's dangerous here. Follow me."  
  
He turned around and headed home. The kid followed him. After about ten minutes, they arrived. It was small, wooden, and clean. There was the sound of people talking inside. Ashton grinned. "Oh! We have company. Wonder who it is?"  
  
He opened the door and said hello. He then introduced Tai. The three people inside turned and looked at him and Koromon. He looked back. One male, two females. The male was blonde, wearing normal clothing, and was five and a half feet tall. The females...one was wearing a VERY skimpy outfit and had blue hair, a bit paler than Joe's. The other had dark blue hair and pointed ears. SHE was dressed normal.  
  
After a while, Koromon nudged Tai, breaking him out of his trance. He realized that he had been staring at the people. Ashton stepped forward and introduced them. Blondie was Claude Kenni, Skimpy was Celine Jules-Anchors, and Pointy Ears was Rena Kenni. Apparently, Celine and Ashton lived in the cottage and Claude and Rena lived in the nearby village of Arlia.  
  
As they were introduced, Koromon started to speak. "I'm hungry. You have any food?"  
  
They were all quite startled by that. They had thought that he couldn't speak. So they asked Tai what he was doing there, with a small, talking head. He explained. Half an hour later, he wound down the story with "And then my crest glowed and Greymon digivolved into Metalgreymon! He took out Etemon and we were sucked into this portal, and we ended up here."  
  
Claude blinked. "Well, Tai, you're from Earth too?"  
  
"Whatta ya mean, too?"  
  
"This is the planet Expel. I think the two of us are the only earthlings on the planet."  
  
"Oh."  
  
"Tell me, Tai. What year is it back home?"  
  
Tai thought for a moment. "Two thousand, I think. Why?"  
  
Claude looked serious. "Because when I left Earth, it was the year 4000."  
  
"WHAAAAAT?!?!"  
  
Tai was in shock. Claude calmed him down and then they tried to figure out a way to get Tai back to the digital world. Eventually, Rena suggested they ask Noel. "Noel? Who's he?"  
  
"He's a spell caster, like Rena and Celine." said Claude.  
  
"Spell caster? Like a magician?"  
  
"Kinda."  
  
After that, it took about twenty minutes to get Noel there. In that time, Tai and Koromon helped themselves to some food. By the time Noel had gotten there, Koromon was Agumon again. Tai was busy exploring Celine's stuff. He had just found a small drawing of something when Noel arrived. He quickly stuffed it in his pocket and went to greet Noel.  
  
"Hello. You got any ideas on how to get me back?"  
  
Noel blinked and looked at him. "Well, you certainly don't have any tact."  
  
"Well, do you?" Tai persisted.  
  
"Yes. I'll have to see this... Koromon, I believe you called him?"  
  
"Oh. Sure, I'll call him. AGUMON!!!"  
  
Agumon hurried over. "Yes?"  
  
Noel's eyebrows shot up. "THIS is Koromon? Or has he become Agumon?"  
  
Agumon and Tai nodded. Then, Tai said "Now will you get us back?"  
  
Noel nodded and started to examine Agumon while he was talking. "Well, I think I have a spell that'll work, but in order to send you back, I'll need Agumon here to give me a sample."  
  
"Sample of what?"  
  
"Flesh. If it works, you'll go back to the place you came from."  
  
"Oh. Okay."  
  
With that, Noel got his flesh sample and set about his work. Two hours later, he was ready. Once he got Tai and Agumon into the pentagram, he invoked the spell.  
  
~All was light~  
  
When Tai and Agumon landed, they rejoiced. Since you know what happened after that, I'll skip it. However, when Sora rejoined the group, Tai gave her the drawing he had found in the cabin. What happened next is another tale...  
  
  
  
A/N- Okay, how was it? This was the starter point for what very well might be something very long. Read and review please! Oh, and I wouldn't mind constructive critiscm. See ya next time! 


End file.
